1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel soft, homogenous fish bait and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The availability of a variety of artificial fish baits has been known in the art. For example, fish lures have been manufactured from synthetic plastic but lack the qualities of natural bait such as the texture or flavor. Several artificial lures use a natural protein base and are intended to simulate a salmon or other fish egg. U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,899 describes a fish bait comprised of protein, water and a toughening and hardening compound. The invention therein utilizes animal gelatin for the protein and hexamethylene-tetramine, formaldehyde, chromic acid or dichromate salts for the toughening compound. The bait is sufficiently tough to hold its form when put on a hook, but slowly soluble in water. Also utilizing a gel-forming proteinaceous base material, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,803 describes exposing the exterior of the gelled base to a tanning agent such as formaldehyde, aluminum acetate or mixtures of formaldehyde and aluminum sulfate. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,479 discloses a gel-forming proteinaceous base material formed into a gelled shaped that is exposed to a polymeric tanning agent consisting essentially of an aqueous solution of a condensation product of melamine with formaldehyde.
These artificial fish baits present certain difficulties during their use. The synthetic plastic baits are unable to leave a luring scent in water due to their insoluble nature. The addition of a hardening or tanning agent produces an undesirable "feel" or texture to the bait. Present automatic baiting characteristics with natural and other bait produces in the hooking chamber rapid settling and fluctuating densities in the bait-sea water phase.